This invention relates to a truck apparatus for conveying parts or the like such as coils and, more particularly, to an improvement in a truck apparatus used for conveying parts such as coil holders or the like from their receiving position to their take-up position and delivering the parts.
A conventional truck apparatus for conveying parts has a composite facility including in combination a truck with a lifter which travels to a position for delivering parts and a truck with a cradle roller capable of transferring perpendicularly from the truck, and loads the parts on the truck and delivers the parts to a part holder or the like. This conventional apparatus has such drawbacks and disadvantages that, in case that parts can be loaded on the truck with the cradle roller when the truck is disposed at its standby position, it cannot adjust, when the truck is operating, the position to the height of delivering the parts, causing wasteful time for preparation of adjusting the part delivering height, part transferring work of next truck with a cradle roller cannot be started after the truck with the cradle roller placed on the truck with the lifter is unloaded from the truck with the lifter, and there are losses in the loading and unloading times of the truck with the cradle roller because the loading and unloading of the trucks with the cradle rollers cannot be simultaneously conducted. Further, a power cable of the truck with the cradle roller is moved along a complicated route, and thus accidental breakage of the cable tends to occur.